I wont say I'm in love
by mistressoflothlorien
Summary: Alex wont admit she's in love.  One-shot Songfic.  *Jalex*


**Author's Note: I love the movie Hercules, and I love this song. I think Alex and Megara are pretty similar, and I couldn't resist writing this! **

**This is my first songfic, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is an incest fic. Don't like, don't read.**

**I don't own WoWp. **

* * *

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Alex lay in bed, crying her eyes out. She had just broken up with Dean, and she pretended she was ok about it, but the second she was alone in her room, she collapsed. She felt like her heart frozen. Dean had been the first guy she actually loved, and now she was alone. She cried for hours until she heard a soft knock on her door.

"What?" She yelled. "I'm asleep. Leave me alone." It was silent for a minute then the door opened slowly. Alex sat up in the dark room and glared at whoever was coming in.

"Don't kill me." Justin pleaded. "I could hear you crying and I had to come check on you."

"I'm fine! Get out." She snapped.

Justin came further into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. "What happened Alex?"

"Nothing Justin. Get out please!" Alex pleaded this time.

"Did something happen with Dean? Did he hurt you!" Alex could see Justin's eyes flashing in anger at the thought of Dean hurting her. It surprised Alex.

"Not physically. We broke up. The distance wasn't working for either of us I guess." Alex told him quietly. Justin didn't say anything for a while, he just looked at Alex in the dark room. Then he went over to her and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"He didn't deserve you." He told her, giving her cheek a gentle kiss. Feeling Justin's lips on her skin caused Alex's heart to triple its beat. She flushed, grateful for the cover of darkness.

"Whatever. Get out." She told him, laying back down with her back to him. Justin shook his head and walked out. Alex was no longer crying. Instead, she was wondering why her body reacted to Justin like that. She should have been grossed out by his kiss, not excited….

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
_

"Alex! Pay attention!" Harper demanded. Alex was lost in thought. It was driving her insane, her reaction last night to Justin.

"Sorry Harper, I was thinking…" Alex looked at her best friend and tried to remember what they were talking about.

"I was saying I'm sorry you and Dean broke up, but its probably for the best. Besides, you don't look that upset about it." Harper told her.

"I'm actually ok, Justin cheered me up last night." Alex confessed, and then hated herself for the confession. Justin should cheer her up, he was the bane of her existence, wasn't he? Alex wasn't sure anymore. Just thinking about him made her blush, and she was amazed that the rest of the world couldn't hear her heart pound when she actually said his name out loud…

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Alex was in the lair drawing when Justin walked in. Alex forced herself to keep her eyes on her drawing, but her heart sped up as Justin came and sat next to her.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Alex looked up from her drawing and her eyes met his. She could see his concern for her and it overwhelmed Alex.

"I'm fine dude. Guys and girls break up all the time. No big deal." She shrugged and went back to her drawing. Justin didn't say anything, he just watched her draw.

"What do you want now?" She asked, irritated that her pounding heart would give her away. Justin still didn't respond. Instead he raised his hand and caressed her cheek. The same spot he kissed her before.

Alex blushed furiously, "Freak! Stop touching me!" she pushed him away, hoping he couldn't see. Hoping he wouldn't see what she was trying to hide from everyone, including herself.

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

Justin left the lair, leaving Alex alone. The second she heard the door close she dropped her drawing. She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts. No, it couldn't be that….

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Alex knew the only times her heart beat like that was when she was around Dean, but she had never blushed like that when he touched her. He never made her head spin with his mere presence. What the heck was going on? She asked herself…

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Dinner that night was awkward. The family could see something was bothering Alex, so everyone was quiet. They had too much experience with an upset Alex to risk her wrath. Poking hungry bears with sticks would be safer than talking to an upset Alex.

_WRONG: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Alex scowled into her dinner plate. She was not in love with Justin. That was sick and wrong. She loved him, he was her brother. She wasn't in love with him. Suddenly she could feel his eyes on her again. She looked up , brown eyes meeting green. Her heart thudded against her chest and she dropped her fork in surprise. It fell on her new skirt. Scowling again, she muttered to herself as Justin chuckled. Their parents looked at their kids, unsure of what just happened.

_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love**_

"Great, now my skirt is ruined." Alex growled. "Thanks Justin." She got up and stormed off.

"What did you do?" Their father asked. Justin shrugged and continued to eat his dinner.

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Alex paced her room, thinking. All this thinking and blushing and heart pounding was not like her, and she hated it. She should be downstairs bugging Justin, not up here convincing herself she wasn't in love with him.

_**You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love**_

After two hours of pacing, Alex was sick of her room. She wandered down stairs where the family was watching tv. She quietly snuck past them and went into the lair. She picked up her drawing pad and started doodling. She didn't want to think anymore. After a few minutes she stop and looked at her doodle, a pair of eyes. It was a pen drawing, but she knew if she had her paint those eyes would be green….

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

Groaning, she scribbled out the eyes. She threw the drawing pad away from her. It fell to the floor at Justin's feet. Alex didn't even hear him come in.

"What do you want?" She snapped. He bent down and picked up the pad. Of course it was open to the drawing of his eyes. Of course he saw it. Alex's heart wasn't pounding for once. It was stopped. What would his reaction be? Would he just see a pair of eyes or would he be able to tell they were his. Alex held her breath as he came and sat next to her again.

"No green paint?" He asked her, smiling gently. Alex's head spun at his smile, then frowned. Why was she acting like such a girl?

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love _

"What do you want Justin?" She asked again, quietly. She wouldn't look at him. Looking up at him would give her away.

"It's ok Alex." He told her.

"What's ok?" She asked, confused.

"It's ok to say you're in love."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I just broke up with my boyfriend. Who am I in love with?" she tried to sound nonchalant but she was freaking out inside. What did he mean its ok?

Instead of answering, Justin leaned in and kissed her lips. Alex was so surprised she pulled back.

"Good night." Justin told her, getting up. "I love you." He told her. Alex sat there stunned. She put her fingers to her lips, they felt like they were on fire. Her whole body was tingling for more.

"I'm such a girl!" she told herself, as she got up and chased after Justin. She didn't have to run far. He was waiting inside the sub shop's kitchen. He opened his arms and Alex flew into them. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard and passionately.

"We're in trouble." Alex told him, when they finally separated. Justin just smiled and kissed her again.

"It doesn't matter. I love you." Justin told her. Alex kept her mouth shut, but Justin knew she loved him too.

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love. _

_

* * *

_

Fin :)


End file.
